Jump
by NoteEmmy
Summary: After Atem wins a night out at the movies from Kaiba, he ends up regretting it when the movie gets the better of him.


Atem had been surprised Kaiba hadn't had a private movie theater in his own home. He knew this ideal wasn't born of his own suspicions. It had come from Jonouchi who had overheard him talking with Yuugi about this latest upcoming adventure. He'd started going off about how other people deserved to watch movies too and that buying an entire theater out to avoid social contact with the 'dirty masses' (spit out rather acidly) was incredibly dumb. He'd then gone on to say that a rich asshole like Kaiba should have had his own private movie theater.

He'd thought about it a little despite not wanting to. At first Jonouchi made more sense than Kaiba's lack of ownership did. Kaiba was, in fact, rich. Though he wasn't a man that threw his money around, it felt like something he should have had. Not for him. Atem couldn't really imagine Kaiba sitting down to watch movies all the time between bursts of work. But what of Mokuba? Why not for him? Mokuba liked movies. And then it led to Atem really leaning more in Kaiba's favor, though it wasn't like he'd tell Jonouchi this. No reason to incite more anger than was already being had.

Kaiba had inherited the mansion. It was always a dreary place and he couldn't imagine a man like Gozaburo, Noa or not, having a private theater. So why would Kaiba have had reason to install one of his own? Especially during his rise to power, where he'd been all but short of permanently criminally insane- and Mokuba hadn't been much better. It wasn't a time that Atem liked to dwell on but looking back enough it made sense that Kaiba didn't own a private movie theater.

In truth, none of it mattered. Atem didn't care where they spent this evening watching the latest 'dreck, and mindless garbage' as per Kaiba's own words. What mattered was Atem had actually gotten Kaiba to agree to it. Now that was monumental. Nights at the mansion or at his own apartment were more easily accessible than actually getting him to go on a…

Well this wasn't a date. Was it? The thought made Atem's stomach churn a little. He didn't like dwelling on the ins and outs of their so-called relationship. So none of it mattered. It didn't even matter if this wasn't a suggestion of his own choosing. It had come from Anzu when she'd heard him brooding over never going out. Why not a movie? He hadn't thought much about it either, once he'd followed through with her advice. It had come during a heated fight where he'd won the right to something. A night home. Sleep. Sex.

But he'd chosen a movie. And in that moment he saw pure confusion reel across Kaiba's face for a few moments. A rare expression. He'd catalogued it deep so he could remember it. It was slightly enticing. That he could make Kaiba second-guess things that easily, to confound him so simply. Just by throwing out something that strayed from their normal pitch. He'd never admit to it but it was terribly pleasing.

Kaiba had had reasons for buying out an entire theater. It wasn't a real waste of money, though Atem had trouble believing otherwise for a little while. It would be easier to get in and out if people weren't swarming. It would be easier to avoid the press if no one was alert to anything other than a sold out show. Atem liked his privacy and their relationship wasn't exactly… public. His friends knew. Those were the only people he trusted with it. Kaiba barely even trusted Atem's decision on that. Frankly it was none of the public's business. But they liked to pry. Buying out a theater was less risk than running into fans with cameras while trying to have a private night out. It was an unfortunate necessity.

Twenty minutes into the movie Atem was regretting the choice after all. He'd promised himself he wouldn't, no matter how awkward the night got. But this was far from awkward. It was embarrassing. He'd bought soda and popcorn and Kaiba refused to touch the stuff. That wasn't so bad. That was to be expected. The movie he'd gone with, however, was some horror film. The movie hadn't really mattered. What mattered to him was spending time with Kaiba. Now he was terribly second guessing himself.

Horror didn't matter. Psychological thrillers wouldn't warp him or have him watching the shadows of his bedroom. Gore probably wouldn't have fazed him much either, though he preferred not to dwell on why that was. The problem with the film was in its inexplicable quick shrieks of music when something appeared unexpectedly on the screen.

The first time it happened he jumped, his hand grabbing for the nearest stationary thing- Kaiba's own on the armrest. His nerves flared and his heart had already started beating heavily. He felt cold and hot at the same time, packed in his chest. One little thing had caused all that. And then he realized Kaiba was looking at him, smirking in the darkness. He removed his hand, forced it to his lap and forced himself likewise not to look at Kaiba. No reason to give him more ammo.

"Scared?" Kaiba would find some anyway.

"No." He responded tightly. He wasn't. Not really.

Kaiba continued to smirk though he left the discussion there with a 'Hn' and turned his eyes back to the screen. Atem knew better than that, though. He knew Kaiba had found his real source of entertainment for the night and was now watching him out of the corner of his eye. He just had to keep his calm. Now that he knew that thing was prone to happen he wouldn't-

And it happened again as the female lead opened the door. The screech of strings while a monster face attacked the scream. He jerked from his seat, reaching his hands to his chest. Instinct. Trying to quell his heart now that he'd at least understood what he was in for. At least not reaching for Kaiba like a scared child. But he couldn't stop the reaction even when being prepared.

"You've seen worse than this. A little bloody make up and an actor with a knife and you've lost all composure?" Kaiba was eating this up.

Atem tensed, forcing anger (though it was easy to recall when Kaiba was picking on him like this) so that he could cover for the terror. "It's the sound!" That scream of strings out of nowhere. Was this what horror was to this world now? At least for entertainment value. …he realized he was getting angry simply because he was embarrassed.

Yes he could feel it now. The flush of heat across his cheeks. He hoped the low light of the theater would protect him from being found out.

"Oh?" Kaiba sounded disbelieving. "It's obvious when they plan them for. It's poorly designed."

Was that right? The music seemed to calm before a scare like that. There was a sense of foreboding. Everyone moved slower. Yes he realized Kaiba was right. There were ways to expect it. The next time it happened he only sat straight in his seat after calling it right in his mind. Kaiba lost his amusement after and turned back to the film. Atem knew he didn't really want to be here. He didn't think the movie was entertaining. But he was grateful Kaiba was going through with it.

The next time it happened- it didn't. It seemed they were preparing for one and then nothing came of it. He eased, just in time for the fake-out to get him as the real one hit. The lead character was grabbed as that noise grated his ears, picking him up out of his seat and getting him to reach for Kaiba again.

Instead of words Kaiba just began laughing. Laughing at him. If the positions were reversed he might find amusement in it too. But now all he felt was crushing embarrassment. His face grew even hotter. He was sure all his skin had turned red by then.

"Shut up." What more could he do?

Kaiba's manic laughter died down enough for him to answer. "How can I when my normally proud rival is cowering at lame theatrics?"

Atem slumped in his seat, trying to hide the heat on his face. It was unbearably hot now. "Shut up or I'm leaving."

"You can if you want, if it scares you too much." Darkly chuckling still though it had subsided a little.

He stole the armrest from Kaiba so he could put his elbow on it and rest his chin on his hand. At least at that angle he knew his hair would hide his face from the other. This was terrible. It had been a terrible idea. "Shut up."

"Next time I'll have to listen to your idiotic ideas more if this is what comes of it."

Atem seethed in his chair but he knew if it continued to protest Kaiba would only pick on him more. He had to bite his tongue on this one. He'd done enough damage to his image as it was. He'd just have to pay Kaiba back the favor later. Somehow.


End file.
